


UNDERCOVER GONE RIGHT

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fan-fic trope mashup challenge, First Time, M/M, Undercover gone right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: The guys go undercover in a college art class to catch a killer who seems to be targeting class members. They "catch" a lot more then they expected.





	UNDERCOVER GONE RIGHT

**Author's Note:**

> This was my response to a Fan-fic trope mashup challenge. My tropes were Intimate artistry and Magical Accidents

Hutch shifted slightly, letting his arm slip down so his hand was covering his exposed penis and balls.

"Hu...Glen!" Starsky said with exasperation. Both at his partner for moving and at himself for almost calling Hutch by his real name, not his undercover one. He stepped in front of the table Hutch was posed on. He moved Hutch's hand back to his thigh., "We're supposed to be doing nudes here, not bashful models!" He flashed his best crooked smile at Hutch. Looking down, he saw Hutch's movement had changed the angle of his penis.

Starsky reached out, took the penis in his hand and began to move it back where it had been. Hutch jumped like he had been shocked and started to brush his partner's hand away. Starsky tightened his grip and glared at Hutch… when he could pry his eyes off the penis in his hand.

Hutch’s penis… in HIS hand!

Blue eyes met blue eyes and the rest of the world seemed to vanish in some sort of magically accidental shift in the space and time continuum.

Suddenly they were in a secluded meadow, surrounded by trees. Thick, soft grasses supported them. Both were naked.

As if it were the most natural thing in the world to do, Starsky bent and took Hutch’s penis in his mouth, sucking it slowly, deeply into his throat.

Hutch threw back his head moaning, carding his fingers through Starsky’s curls. “Yesssss.” He moaned deeply. Then he pulled Starsky off his cock and urged him to move until they were laying face to groin with each other. “This way. Pleasure for both of us.”

Starsky wasted no time in taking his partner’s cock back into his mouth. Sucking deep, caressing with his tongue, moaning his pleasure as Hutch returned the actions.

As it was their first time ever pleasuring each other, neither lasted long. They orgasmed together.

Hutch grabbed Starsky’s arms and pulled him up to lay beside him, cuddling him in his arms.

They shared their first kiss. Sweet. Loving. Perfect.

They shared knowing smiles, secure in the unspoken physical love that had finally been brought out into the open. Both content with the sudden shift in their relationship.

Loud clapping and catcalls brought both men back to the art studio at the college. Starsky was on the table beside Hutch, naked just like his partner. Both blushed as Starsky slid off the table to grab his jeans and pull them on. Hutch dropped his hand to cover his groin again.

“Well, gentlemen, I’m can’t give either of you an ‘A’ for your artistic talents, but I do believe you have both just passed this class with an ‘A+’.” Their instructor grinned and clapped harder.


End file.
